shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Draco D. Drautic/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Being the captain of his crew, Drautic has displayed immense physical strength capable of doing inhuman feats like lifting up boulders, bending steel and punching down trees. Even before he ate the Hone Hone no mi, Drautic was already considered a monster because of his job as a mercenary in the New World exposed him on extremely dangerous situations (Like fighting a Logia based enemy, Capturing a Haki user, Taking down extremely large armies). Because of this, Drautic has acquired vast knowledge in battle and a strong survival instict. Drautic has displayed immense willpower, capable of withstanding continuous assaults from opponents that can kill a normal person and still capable of fighting effectively. Drautic also possesses extreme speed, agility, and reflexes to match his strength and endurance. Drautic, like his crew mates, is a versatile fighter. Capable of adapting the opponents fighting style and forming his own style to counter it. Drautic's willpower has helped him survived on numerous occasions like being shot in point blank range, stabbed with a sword and fighting numerous armed opponents alone. Drautic is also extremely agile, capable of countering opponents who are faster than him in a split second. After learning Soru, Drautic's punches were on a league of their own. Fighting Style Drautic is a practitioner of the Hobo's Southern Fist, a martial arts similar to boxing but the main difference is that the more beat up the practitioner is, the stronger his punches become. But he prefers to use a free style method of fighting mainly transforming his fists into large gauntlets to smash his opponents. Devil Fruit Drautic ate the Hone Hone no mi, which gives him the ability to manipulate his own skeletal structure any form he wishes. Drautic's already destructive ability is further augmented by his devil fruit and has made him virtually indestructible. His devil fruit also gives him the ability to enlarge himself and become a giant skele tal figure which is enough to scare rookie pirates. 'Mort géant '(Meaning Death's Giant): Drautic takes a small white pill which has the same of effects of Chopper's Rumble ball and transforms him into a large skeletal monster. This makes him even more dangerous because he has complete control over this form and can coat himself with Haki, further increasing his effectiveness in battle. 'Mort astuce: la prison circulaire '(Meaning Death's trick: circular prison): Drautic traps his opponents in his ribcage and renders them unconscious by not giving them oxygen. His already indestructible bones are further hardened by the use of Haki making escape extremely hard. Haki Drautic has learned to use haki after training with the former Vice Admiral Senshin. His mastery of Haki has enabled him to go on equal ground on the major figures in the seas and has helped him survive the treacherous New World. Swordsmanship Drautic is a competent swordsman due to numerous encounters during his days as a child soldier. Drautic's swordsmanship is mediocre compared to the likes of Roronoa Zoro or even Dracule Mihawk. But because of his devil fruit ability enabling him to block otherwise powerful blows, giving Drautic an opening to launch a counter attack of his own, but he can also create blades in any part of his body anytime he wishes. Category:Putridas Category:Character Subpages